Le calice d'Harry Potter
by DLT
Summary: Harry recoit son héritage vampirique le jour de ses 17 ans, il va devoir alors faire face à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, son combat avec Voldemort et à Drago Malefoy, un calice... pas vraiment coopératif.
1. L'héritage

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous). Je vais aussi utiliser les livres de Stephanie Meyer mais à ma sauce, je change beaucoup les caractères.

**Rating:** on va mettre R.

**Genre:** romance

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la tête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing**Drarry bien sûr

**Titre : **Le calice d'Harry Potter.

**Résumé: ** Réponse au défit de Caro06 : Harry reçoit son héritage l'été de ses 17 ans et rencontre un des ses ancêtres qui lui apprend à vivre avec sa nouvelle condition : il est devenu un vampire. Il a beaucoup changé que ce soit physiquement que mentalement car il est un Alfa. Il doit faire face à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, le combat avec Voldemort mais aussi à Drago Malefoy.

Chapitre 1 : Héritage.

Nous étions le 31 juillet, plus précisément, à minuit, au 4 Privet Drive.

Harry Potter se réveilla brusquement en hurlant.

Un feu dévorant le ravagea et des milliers d'aiguilles transperça tout son corps. Il se tordit dans son lit tandis que des larmes de sang coulaient de ses yeux et que son corps s'arquer dans tous les sens.

Vernon Dursley et sa femme déboulèrent dans la chambre en vociférant mais restèrent stupéfaits et muets en entrant dans la chambre. Ils virent leur détestable neveu changer d'apparence sous leurs yeux.

Son corps chétif s'était allongé et affiné. Sa peau quelques heures plus tôt tanné par le grand air, était devenue pâle, ses cheveux noirs poussèrent pour formaient une cascade d'encre jusqu'à ses reins.

Une lueur bleutée enveloppa son corps et les cris cessèrent brusquement.

Ahuri, les Dursley contemplèrent le lit vide.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ouvrit les yeux dans un lieu inconnu.

Il se trouvait dans une chambre magnifique. Les murs étaient bordeau, le plafond et la moquette d'un blanc pur. Il était allongé dans un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie noir, les oreillers étaient pourpres.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit un grand bureau en chêne sombre, une cheminée en marbre clair avec un canapé et deux fauteuils lui faisant face, en leur centre, une table basse en verre. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque vide et une grande fenêtre qui menait sur un balcon.

Harry se leva avec difficulté, le corps courbaturé.

Il marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et découvrit un jardin magnifique, baigné par le clair de lune ce qui l'informa de l'heure. En face du lit se trouvait une porte qu'il ouvrit : une salle de bain en marbre blanc immense, un trou large et profond en son centre faisait office de baignoire. Il y avait un grand miroir mais Harry n'y prit pas garde.

Il alla à l'autre porte et se retrouva face à un immense dressing où il y avait pleins de vêtements rangés en fonction de leurs types : pulls à col roulé, pull légers, chemise, pantalon, manteau, tee-shirt, sous vêtements, gants, écharpes… Le tout dans des tons rouge, noir, blanc et bordeau.

Harry recula doucement et toucha un bloc.

Surprit, il se retourna rapidement et se trouva face à un homme d'une rare beauté.

Il était plus grand que lui, brun, les cheveux courts, des yeux brun pailletés d'or. Il était très musclé, pouvant affronter un ours à mains nus, songea Harry un peu inquiet. Il portait un kimono rouge sang avec un grand Dragon noir dans le dos.

« Bonjour Harry. Dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse. »

« Qui êtes vous et où suis-je ? répliqua Harry bravement en sursautant face à sa voix, plus rauque qu'avant.»

L'homme sourit et alla dans la chambre pour s'installer sur le canapé en cuir. Harry le suivit mais resta face à lui, devant la cheminée.

« Ce que je vais te dire va sans doute te surprendre mais je suis un de tes ancêtres : Edward Cullen. Plus précisément ton arrière arrière grand père. Je voudrais que tu prennes place sur un de ces fauteuils ou près de moi comme tu le souhaites. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Surprit, Harry obéit sans le quitter des yeux.

« Tu viens d'avoir 17 ans et tu as reçut ton héritage. C'est la première fois qu'un de mes descendants hérite de moi. »

Génial, pensa Harry, il faut vraiment que j'attire les choses spéciales !

« C'est quoi mon héritage ? »

« Tu es devenu un vampire. Expliqua calmement Edward. »

Harry le regarda sans rien dire un moment puis éclata de rire.

« Bon écoutez monsieur je… je dois rentrer chez les Dursley ou j'aurais des ennuis. »

Soudain, Edward lança un couteau qu'Harry rattrapa facilement malgré l'étonnante vitesse de l'arme.

« Ce n'est pas une blague Harry. Tu n'as qu'à de couper les veines et tu verras la blessure se refermer d'elle-même. »

Harry eut un petit ricanement et fit ce qui était demandé.

« Mais vous pourriez très bien me soigner par la magie sans que je ne le sache. Répliqua Harry sceptique.»

Samuel sembla réfléchir un moment puis lui dit doucement :

« Pourquoi ne pas faire semblant de me croire pendant que je t'explique tout ? »

Harry lui fit signe de continuer.

« Lorsque je suis moi-même devenu vampire j'ai été formé par un clan de vampire, je suis devenu un Alfa mais je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine, Isabella Swan. Au départ je voulais la protéger de moi, de nous, elle était spéciale. Mais son attraction a été plus forte, je l'ai épousée puis elle est tombée enceinte. L'enfant n'était pas un vampire et Bella qui voulait devenir vampire pour vivre avec moi a finalement décidée de rester humaine et d'élever notre enfant. Puis elle s'est mariée avec Jacob Potter qui lui était un loup garou et je suis parti voyager dans le monde pour m'établir ici à Cullen Castel. Nous sommes dans les Balkan. Je veille toujours sur la descendance de Bella, je n'ai malheureusement rien pu faire pour tes parents mais je vais prendre soin de toi, d'autant plus que tu es un vampire. As-tu des questions ? »

« C'est quoi un Alfa et un calice ? »

Edward sourit puis lui expliqua :

« Un Alfa est comment t'expliquer cela, il est plus puissant que des vampires basiques, il a plus de forces et parfois des pouvoirs. Par exemple, je peux lire dans l'esprit des autres sauf dans celui de Bella, ajouta-il en souriant avec nostalgie. »

« Comment savez-vous que je suis un Alfa ? »

« Je le sens, tu ne le ressens pas encore car tu es un nouveau né mais tu le sentiras bientôt. D'ailleurs tous les autres vampires le sentiront et tu les verras se courber devant toi. »

« Le fait d'être vampire va-t-il me faire changer ? »

« Tu me crois finalement ? fit Edward avec un petit sourire. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et répliqua mutin :

« Je vous pose des questions en faisant semblant de vous croire comme vous me l'avez demandé. »

Edward éclata de rire face à sa répartie.

« Oui, tu vas changer, tu l'as déjà fait physiquement mais tu vas aussi changer mentalement. Tu es un Alfa c'est-à-dire un dominant. Des fois cela se passe bien, des fois non. C'est pour cela qu'il te faut un calice. »

« Et c'est quoi exactement un calice ? »

« Il a plusieurs fonctions. En premier lieu, ta réserve de sang personnelle, ensuite tu peux en faire ton compagnon si tu n'as pas trouvé ton âme soeur. »

« Du sang ? «

« Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé des vampires ? »

« Si mais… pour moi, ils sont… mauvais. »

« Cela dépend de toi en réalité. Mais aussi de l'Alfa qui te dirige. Comme tu es mon descendant, tu es devenu l'héritier légitime de mon trône. Jusqu'à ma mort tu règneras à mes côtés sur les vampires des Balkan. Je t'enseignerais tout ce dont tu auras besoin de savoir ne t'en fait pas. »

« Mais… et Poudlard ? Il me reste un an à faire et puis je dois vaincre Voldemort. »

« Si tu veux réellement aller à Poudlard le moi prochain je suis d'accord mais tu devras rentrer à chaques vacances pour que je t'apprenne à être un Alfa. En se qui concerne Voldemort, je ne sais si tu sais mais nous sommes rester neutre, principalement pour toi, j'attendais que tu viennes me demander de prendre parti en fait. Comme tu es mon héritier, toute notre armée te prêtera main forte. »

« Merci, murmura Harry. »

« C'est naturel Harry. »

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu me chercher plus tôt ? »

« Parce que j'ai espionné Dumbeldore pour savoir si tu étais en sécurité et bien que je sache que tu n'as pas été très bien traité je sais aussi qu'il était nécessaire pour toi d'être chez ces détestables humains. Je te demande d'ailleurs pardon pour cela mais… j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose pour toi, vivre… le plus normalement possible avant de faire partit de notre clan car je savais que tu deviendrais un vampire. De plus, il fallait que tu te tiennes éloigné de ceux qui savaient que tu pourrais devenir le future Alfa. Il y en a certes peu mais tout de même. »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Je suis… surprit et heureux de savoir que j'ai encore de la famille. Murmura t-il. »

Edward sourit avec tendresse puis lui dit 'un ton doux :

« Tu ressembles à Bella, tu as hérité d'elle le fait que je ne puisse lire dans ton esprit mais aussi son âme. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu as une belle âme. »

« Bella… c'était votre calice ? »

« Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, même m'appeler grand-père ou Edward comme tu veux. Et oui, Bella était mon calice. Je la voyais une fois par mois afin de boire son sang. »

« Comment on choisit un calice ? »

« On ne choisit pas son calice, c'est… assez compliqué en fait, c'est une chose que tu ressens. Le sang de ton calice te monte à la tête, tu le ressens dans toutes les fibres de ton corps. »

« Il faut donc boire le sang du calice pour en faire un calice ? »

« Non, il y a toute une cérémonie : quand tu as trouvé ton calice, tu dois coucher avec lui et après seulement tu peux le mordre puis lui faire boire ton sang avant de le ou la renprendre. Tu sais, notre clan, ne bois principalement que du sang d'animaux. Quand on mord un humain il peut devenir un vampire car dans nos dents circulent un poison. Si tu ne tues pas l'humain il deviendra un vampire. Donc, une fois par mois, nous allons chassez chez les humains dans différents pays et nous buvons du sang. J'ai oublié de préciser que seul les Alfa ont un calice. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Un Alfa est plus fort et à donc besoin de plus de contrôle de soi. Ne boire qu'une fois par mois est insuffisant. »

« Et… un calice peut-il être… si il ne veut pas ? »

Edward eut un petit rire.

« Le calice n'a pas vraiment le choix Harry, mais il s'habitue au fil du temps. En plus, le vampire a… plusieurs atouts pour lui : la force mais aussi la séduction pour attirer ses victimes. Le problème c'est que lorsque l'Alfa doit procéder à la cérémonie pour lier le calice il perd ce pouvoir de séduction qui ôte toute volonté au calice. Si ce dernier refuse, c'est… plus problématique. »

« C'est un viol. Décréta Harry.»

« Pour le moment, cela te révolte mais quand cela arrivera tu verras les choses autrement. »

« Tu as dit qu'il y avait des gens au manoir ? »

« Oui, les Cullens : Il y a Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett. Tu vas les adorer. Mais pour le moment, je dois t'emmener chasser. »

Harry courrait.

Non.

Il volait.

C'était magnifique !

Il se sentait libre, tellement libre.

Courant à ses côtés, Edward le regardait en riant.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite à Vologda.

Edward l'emmena dans un bar où ils burent de la Vodka et regardant les humains. Harry croisa le regard d'un jeune russe de 17 ans, blond aux yeux gris, il lui sourit doucement, le faisant rougir. Edward lui dit d'en faire sa proie. Bien qu'Harry ne sache pas très bien quoi faire, il se leva et marcha vers lui pour lui susurrer des mots doux. Très vite, le jeune homme le suivit.

Harry, suivit d'Edward, le guida dehors puis en dehors de la ville. Enfin, sans que le jeune homme ne se débatte, Harry le mordit à la gorge.

Le nectar qui coulait en lui le fit frissonner de joie. Il ressentait plein de chose, principalement le sang qui coulait de moins en moins dans le corps de sa victime, son cœur qui mourrait lentement mais aussi le désir de sa victime.

Avec un sourire, Harry l'allongea sur la neige et baissa leur pantalon puis il pénétra sa victime en buvant de moins en moins de sang pour faire durer le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Sa victime gémissait de douleur et de plaisir à la fois et quand il jouit enfin, Harry aspira sa vie sans remords, satisfait.

Edward le regardait en souriant puis ils rentrèrent à Cullen Castel.


	2. Cullen Castel

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous). Je vais aussi utiliser les livres de Stéphanie Meyer mais à ma sauce, je change beaucoup les caractères.

**Rating:** M.

**Genre:** romance/Surnaturel.

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la tête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing****: **Drarry bien sûr

**Titre : **Le calice d'Harry Potter.

**Résumé: **Réponse au défit de Caro06 : Harry reçoit son héritage l'été de ses 17 ans et rencontre un des ses ancêtres qui lui apprend à vivre avec sa nouvelle condition : il est devenu un vampire. Il a beaucoup changé que ce soit physiquement que mentalement car il est un Alfa. Il doit faire face à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, le combat avec Voldemort mais aussi à Drago Malefoy.

**RARS :**

**Flore Risa :** Merci d'avoir aimé ce premier chapitre, je suis désolée du retard. Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère que tu l'aimeras tout autant.

**Aby-of-the-69 :** Je ne savais pas que tu écrivait une fic sur cette trame, j'espère que tu va faire quelque chose de drôle car vu comme c'est parti moi cela ne le sera pas. (Je ne pense pas que ma phrase soit correcte mais bon…) La série des Twilight est vraiment, vraiment très bien, je te conseille de lire si tu aimes les vampires, les loups-garous et les histoires d'amours ! Le dernier tome sort normalement en octobre et le film en décembre.

**Kilian :** J'adore aussi ! Le troisième je l'ai lu, vu qu'il est sorti en français, là j'attend le dernier tome qui sort en octobre. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir se qui va se passer. Au départ je ne pensais pas utiliser l'univers de S. Meyer mais c'est venu naturellement. Je venais de finir le premier chapitre puis j'ai eut l'idée d'utiliser les Cullen. J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer cette fic.

**Lynshan : **En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un viol, dans le sens ou la victime n'a pas vraiment conscience de ce qui ce passe, elle éprouve beaucoup de plaisir. Mourir d'amour est une chose merveilleuse, non ? Pour moi, c'est tout de même mieux que mourir en étant fauché par une voiture…

**Lablonde2712 :** Merci, désolée pour l'attente.

**Vif d'or : **Lol, moi j'aime bien les deux, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic dans ce sens là alors je contribue à la diversité des fics. MDR. Merci d'aimer ce début, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

**Miss CC : **Je dois dire que ta review m'a fait éclaté de rire ! Ne t'en fait pasq, je veux tout autant que Bella aille avec Edward ! Non, le russe n'est pas Drago, on le voit plus tard.

**Dororo 03 :** Ce n'est pas précisé mais on va dire que non.

**Mai26 :** Merci beaucoup.

**Tetsuyaoi :** Roooooooh que des compliments ! J'adore ça, continue, lol ! C'est vrai que je voulais changer les rôles un peu, c'est toujours la même chose.

**Lise261 :** Effectivement mais cela Harry ne s'en rend pas compte, comme quoi, vampire ou non, il est toujours aussi con, lol !

**Elise la fouine : **Merci.

**Lunapix : **Oups, tout dépend du « tardera pas », lol.

**The SoulEater : **Gros sourire, vi je suis une fan ! j'ai hâte de lire le dernier tome ! Il sort fin octobre, le 22 ou un truc comme ça, je sais plus.

**Linou : **Merci, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

**Manew **: Si, si, en fait au départ je ne devais pas intégrer les Cullen, le vampire s'appelait Samuel, j'ai changé après mais j'ai du en oublier.

**Onarluca :** Merci, j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

**Nanou01 :** Hé hé, tu viens de poser LA question qui tue ! Ma fréquence de publication ? Aucune à donner, ce chapitre, cela fait près d'un moi qu'il est fini mais j'ai la flegme d'écrire les RARS, là je suis très motivée. Et il faut que j'écrire les autres chapitres. Il me manque deux chapitres à écrire je crois avant l'union. Le nombre de chapitre ? Aucune idée, cela dépend de mon inspiration.

**Carpediemlfr : **Merci d'aimer j'espère que cela va continuer.

**Sati-san : **Gomen, j'écris pas vite ou met du temps à publier. Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Je voulais faire quelque chose de drôle mais au final, cela tourne au Angst. Grosse déprime, je ne sais pas faire quelque chose de drôle.

**Lilie : **Ne t'en fait pas, je veux aussi que Bella soit avec Edward. Je suis sur que dans le dernier Jacob va être « imprégné » Tout ira bien pour notre couple favori ! Je ne vais pas trop utiliser les Cullen, du moins je ne pense pas. J'espère que tu vas aimer quand même.

**Tsuda : **Beaucoup de questions ça, je pense que tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

**Mao : **Vi, j'adore ce livre !!

**Dragonneva **: Lol, désolée si je t'ai choquée, voici la suite.

**Konomu-imouto :** Merci.

**Angel Malfoy Potter : **Merci, je t'attend donc avec impatience.

**Caco :** De rien !

**Caro06 :** Je suis contente que cela te plaise, j'espère que cela continuera.

**Ludwing : ****BIG ROUGISSEMENT !**JE suis contente que tu aimes, effectivement, ce sera un Drago passif, quoi d'autre ?

**Aurélie Malfoy : **Merci.

**Moji : **Je ne sais pas comme tu peux le voir, je peux mettre du temps pour poster,pas forcément autant que BlackNemesis ou Sinelune (leur dis pas que j'ai dis ça sinon elles ont être furieuses et me punir en mettant encore plus de temps ! )

**Zaïka : **Merci, dsl pour l'attente.

**La Rose de Minuit : **Alors… découvertes et réactions dans 2 ou 3 chapitres. Pour l'autre fic, la suite devrait arriver bientôt, peut-être même en même temps que cella là, le pire c'est qu'il est fini est corrigé depuis un moment déjà mais j'ai pas fait les RARS ! Alors pour te répondre je dirais que l'on va avoir un chapitre avec le point de vu d'Harry sur ce qui c'est passé.

**Playmouse : **MDR, la voilà la suite.

**Nakajima : **Dsl cela a mis du temps.

**Endoline : **Voili voilou !

**Potterstoriz : **Merci beaucoup.

**Kimmy Lyn : **ELLE EST TROP BIEN !! J'AI HATE D'ALLER VOIR LE FILM ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai peur d'être déçue par rapport au livre. Enfin, on verra en décembre !

**Sanginae : **Merci, voila la suite.

**Bayla :** Voila la suite tant attendue ! Je connais aussi les problèmes d'ordi !

**Shin' 1x2** : Pff j'étais entrain de me demander comment mettre le signe multiplié quand je me suis dit, DLT ce serai bien d'utiliser la lettre X, tu crois pas ? Non mais franchement ! C'est vrai que j'adore et j'ai voulu tenter quelque chose. J'espère que ton radar ne c'est pas trompé, lol !

**Thecrasy** : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'il y a un air de déjà vu mais bon…

**Note :** Je sais, c'est impardonnable tout ce retard, encore un peu et je pourrais surpasser BlackNemesis et Sinelune. (Je plaisante ! ;b) En fait je n'étais pas trop inspiré pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre. De plus, moi qui voulais écrire quelque chose de drôle et bien devinez quoi je retombe dans le drama avec l'atmosphère sombre, viol et compagnie, c'est vraiment désespérant ! Je comprends pourquoi on me dit souvent que je suis dérangée !

Bon en toiut cas, le second chapitre est enfin là alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Cullen Castel.

Harry avait passé le mois d'août dans les Balkan, avec Edward et les Cullen. Il les adorait ! Ils étaient devenus sa famille. Il aimait particulièrement Alice, la vampire étrange qui pouvait lire dans l'avenir. Cela avait fait rire Edward car sa ressemblance avec Bella était encore plus flagrante.

Esmé était sa mère de substitution.

Carlisle son père.

Alice l'amusait et était un peu comme une petite sœur.

Rosalie le conseillait sur la mode, elle était comme une grande sœur.

Emmett l'entraînait au combat.

Jasper le formait au protocole.

Mais ils étaient tous sous la tutelle d'Edward qui supervisait le tout.

Harry était heureux pour la première fois depuis la mort de Sirius.

Il avait beaucoup parlé avec Edward qui était son confident ainsi qu'Alice sur ses peurs, sa colère, son envie de normalité… Il était soutenu et savait enfin, qu'il allait gagner. Car la magie ne valait rien contre le pouvoir des vampires.

Le jeune homme avait apprit à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Il y avait la vitesse, chose qu'il adorait car il retrouvait ce sentiment de liberté qu'il n'éprouvé qu'avec son balais. La force, bien sur, il se battait à merveille que ce soit contre d'autres vampires ou quand il accompagnait les Cullen à la chasse. Harry battait même Jasper et Emmett, bien que contre ce dernier, la victoire était toujours incertaine. Quant à Edward, il ne l'avait battut que deux fois et encore, il avait eut beaucoup de chance.

Il ne se métamorphosait pas en chauve sourie comme tous vampires basiques, mais ne loup noir comme la nuit, comme tous les Alfa. En outre, il avait trouvé son pouvoir particulier un jour où un jeune vampire, inconscient, avait voulu lui voler une proie : un regardant dans les yeux, il pouvait, grâce à sa volonté, tourmenter quelqu'un tel un Doloris. Edward lui avait apprit qu'un seul autre vampire avait ce pouvoir, à sa connaissance, il s'agissait de Jane qui appartenait au clan italien, les Volturi. Mais tout comme son aïeul, il pouvait lire dans les pensées des autres.

Il s'était adapté à sa nouvelle condition. Le plus dur avait été le jour d'après sa première chasse. Lorsqu'il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'était sentit coupable mais Edward l'avait rassuré : le jeune homme était mort heureux. Cela n'a réconforté Harry qu'à moitié car il se voyait comme étant un assassin et comme un violeur.

Se fut Alice, qui lui expliqua qu'il y avait une différence : il avait tué par nécessité, car son sang vampirique réclamait du sang humain. Il n'avait pas blessé ce jeune homme mais il lui avait offert une fin que certains hommes, dans une pareille situation, ne connaissaient pas. Pour ce qui était du viol, il s'avérait qu'un Alfa avait comme deux personnalités. Harry gardait sa personnalité humaine la plus par du temps mais il pouvait arriver que lorsqu'il chassait ou était confronté à une situation où quelqu'un défier son autorité, sa deuxième personnalité le submerger.

Harry avait aussi été grandement surprit en constatant sa nouvelle apparence. Alice et Rosalie avaient étés tellement amusées de son choque qu'elles s'amusaient à roucouler dès qu'elles le voyaient le matin au grand daim du nouveau vampire et de leurs compagnons.

Il avait aussi apprit que ses croyances vampiriques étaient fausses : il n'y avait pas de cercueils, le jour ne les tuer pas mais faisait scintiller leur corps pâle, ils ne dormaient pas, les pieux ne pouvaient transpercer leur corps aussi dur que du granit glacé à moins que ce soit un pieux en métal projeté par un autre vampire et enfin, qu'il n'y avait pas que des méchants vampires.

Le seul ennui pour Harry était l'ennemi naturel des vampires : les loups-garous.

Comment allait-il faire avec Remus ?

Edward lui avait raconté l'histoire de Jacob Black et des autres de la meute.

Côtoyer Remus allait être réellement difficile. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Harry n'aurait pas eut peur mais à présent, il pouvait sentir l'Alfa en lui et savait qu'il était fort possible qu'il ne puisse se maîtriser face à son ami.

C'est pourquoi, avec l'accord d'Edward, il avait envoyé une lettre à Albus Dumbeldore, lui expliquant sa nouvelle condition ce qui fit qu'il aurait un appartement à lui tout seul dans Poudlard. Le directeur avait été certes surprit mais était heureux qu'Harry ait trouvé une famille.

Puis, il avait envoyé une lettre à Remus lui expliquant tout. Ce dernier avait été d'une grande gentillesse en lui disant qu'il comprenait et qu'il était heureux pour lui car il n'était plus seul. Il était d'accord pour tenter une expérience quand Harry serait plus amène de se contrôler, c'est-à-dire quand il aurait trouvé son calice.

Le calice.

Une chose qu'Harry avait du mal à concevoir.

Edward lui avait parlé de Bella mais Harry avait énormément de mal à imaginer pouvoir ressentir cela pour quelqu'un. Et puis il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir si son calice se refusé à lui. Edward lui avait assuré que si cela arriver, l'Alfa saurait maîtriser le problème.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'accord avec cela. Pour lui s'était un viol. Edward comprenait mais lui disait qu'il ne pourrait changer ce fait, que si cela devait arriver, alors l'Alfa et le calice auraient un lien tendu au départ mais que cela s'arrangerait une fois que le calice sera devenu dépendant du vampire.

Harry se jura pourtant de tout faire pour que les bases avec son future calice se déroulent correctement. Il savait, non sentait, que cela serait difficile mais il était près à lutter contre l'Alfa en lui pour se maîtriser et faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux.

A suivre…

Je vais essayée de ne pas prendre autant de temps pour le chapitre suivant. J'espère avoir réussis à tout expliquer correctement. Si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! En attendant portez-vous bien !


	3. Retour à Poudlard

**Auteur:** DLT

**Disclamer:** Tout appartient à JKR pour notre plus grand bonheur (puisque l'on a l'histoire) et pour notre plus grand malheur (puisque c'est pas à nous). Je vais aussi utiliser les livres de Stéphanie Meyer mais à ma sauce, je change beaucoup les caractères.

**Rating:** M.

**Genre:** romance/Surnaturel

**Avertissement:**Attention cette fic met en avant des relations **HOMOSEXUELS** donc homophobes s'abstenir de nous prendre la tête merci. Pour les autres, prière de prendre un seau et des serpillières car si vous inonder le clavier vous ne pourrez plus reviewer.

**Pairing****: **Drarry bien sûr

**Titre : **Le calice d'Harry Potter.

**Résumé: ** Réponse au défit de Caro06 : Harry reçoit son héritage l'été de ses 17 ans et rencontre un des ses ancêtres qui lui apprend à vivre avec sa nouvelle condition : il est devenu un vampire. Il a beaucoup changé que ce soit physiquement que mentalement car il est un Alfa. Il doit faire face à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, le combat avec Voldemort mais aussi à Drago Malefoy.

_Pensée des autres._

Chapitre 3 : Retour à Poudlard.

Harry marchait rapidement, sans faire attention aux murmures et regards des autres. Il savait que son apparence avait beaucoup changée. Il avait prit plusieurs centimètres, mesurant 1m95 au lieu de 1m 65. Il était à présent musclé tout en finesse. Sans oublier son magnétisme vampirique : ses cheveux d'un noir de jais lui arrivaient à la taille et étaient encore plus longs que ceux d'Emmett sans pour autant le rendre efféminé. Sa peau était pâle sans lui donner un air maladif. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient toujours aussi verts mais prenaient une teinte dorée quand il commençait à avoir faim.

Il portait en outre des vêtements qu'Alice et Rosalie lui avaient achetées de forces mais cela Harry ne parlerait de cette aventure trop douloureuse pour lui, même sous la torture ! Il portait donc une chemise lie de vin dont trois boutons n'étaient pas attachés, laissant voir son torse finement musclé et un pantalon en cuir tout aussi noir, épousant sa taille fine et ses jambes.

Il monta dans le train et sentit l'air pour repérer Hermione et Ron. Il était excité au fond lui, il avait hâte de voir leur réaction. Finalement, il les repéra et se dirigea vers leur compartiment habituel. Il ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Là, sil fixa ses deux amis qui le regardait bouche bée, leur visage exprimant un grand choc. En lisant leurs pensées, Harry n'entendit rien, il y avait un grand vide avant qu'ils réagissent enfin :

_Eh bien dis donc, _pensa Hermione,_ je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivée pendant les vacances mais cela lui a réussit. Mais pourquoi a-t-il changé aussi soudainement ? Aurait-il… rencontré une fille ? _

_Bordel de merde__! C'est Harry? _s'écria Ron.

Avec un grand sourire, Harry leur dit bonjour d'une voix joyeuse et calme.

Dis-nous Harry, tu as rencontré une fille ? demanda Hermione.

Non pas du tout. Répondit Harry avec un petit rire.

Un homme ?

Exact.

Ron qui ne disait toujours rien sursauta et demanda :

Tu es gay ?

Je suis bi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé pendant tes vacances mais je doute que les Dursley y soient pour quelque chose. En tout cas, cela te réussie à merveille, tu es magnifique. Non pas que tu n'étais pas beau avant je te rassure, continua rapidement Hermione, c'est juste que… Harry raconte nous tout, s'il te plaît.

Harry sentit le train commençait à quitter la gare. Il s'assit confortablement en songea à la longue conversation qui l'attendait et commença son récit après avoir fermé la porte et lancé un _silencio_ dans le compartiment.

Et bien, c'est arrivé la nuit de mon anniversaire, je me suis réveillé à cause de la douleur et me suis évanouit. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans les Balkan, avec mon aïeul, Edward Cullen, un vampire Alfa.

_Vampire ?_ pensèrent de concert ses deux amis.

Je suis un vampire, enfin un Alfa pour être plus précis.

L'expression de leur visage était si comique qu'Harry éclata de rire, joyeux.

Donc tu es… un vampire. Répéta Hermione.

Oui.

Tu vas nous mordre ? demanda Ron.

Non, répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire, j'ai adopté les habitus de mon clan, je ne me nourrit que d'animaux sauf une fois par moi où je dois boire du sang humain. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je trouve un calice.

Un calice ? oui, on a vu cela en cours, c'est une sorte de… réserve pour l'Alfa, c'est ça ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Harry acquiesça avec un petit sourire puis se tourna vers Ron qui n'avait rien dit.

Qu'y a-t-il Ron, tu crois que je suis dangereux ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est inattendu, je dois dire. Mais plus important, tu as un aïeul ? tu te rends compte que cela veut dire que tu as une famille ?

C'est vrai ! s'écria Hermione, les yeux brillant de joie, oh Harry, c'est géniale, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

Harry sentit une bouffée de tendresse envers ses amis.

Merci beaucoup. Murmura t-il.

Un petit silence ce fit puis Hermione ajouta :

En plus, je vais être rassurée par rapport à Voldemort. Oui, ajoura t-elle quand les deux garçons la regardèrent avec surprise, un Alfa est plus fort et plus rapide, te garder en vie et le tuer devrais être plus facile, non ?

Harry pouffa en hochant la tête.

Mais oh fait, continua Hermione, je me rappel avoir lu qu'un Alfa avait des pouvoirs spéciaux que les autres n'ont pas. Tu as des pouvoirs ?

Oui, je peux lire dans l'esprit des gens comme Edward, quand je m'en suis rendu compte, cela m'a fait un choc, dit-il en resongeant à ce moment particulier quand Alice et Rosalie l'avait emmenaient de force dans les magasins.

Il frissonna à ce souvenir et ajouta :

En plus, le maîtriser a été assez difficile, j'ai encore un peu de mal mais la magie m'aide, je me sers de l'Oclumancie pour gérer.

Tu… tu peux entendre nos pensées ? répéta Ron.

Si je le veux oui, à moins que je ne me concentre pas assez. Expliqua Harry. Je m'en suis servit en entrant pour voir vos réactions, ajouta t-il avec un petit rie.

Ron rougit tandis qu'Hermione se mordillait les lèvres, songeuse.

Je ne le ferais pas intentionnellement, promit-il.

Je veux que tu me promettes de ne pas t'en servir pendant les cours. Déclara Hermione d'un ton menaçant.

Bien sur que non ! s'épouvanta Harry en comprenant le sou entendu.

Bien, tu en as d'autres ?

Harry fit une moue embarrassée mais déclara d'un ton très bas :

Je peux… torturer quelqu'un par la pensée.

Oh. Murmura Hermione.

C'est ce pouvoir que j'ai eut en premier et j'ai appris à le maîtriser tout de suite !

Je sais Harry, je ne t'accuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Rassura Hermione.

Bien sur que non, camarade, dit joyeusement Ron bien qu'il ait un peu pâlit. Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu peux faire d'autre ?

Harry sourit avec reconnaissance, ils ne le rejetaient pas !

Je cours très vite, presque aussi vite que le vent, je peux me transformer en loup aussi. J'ai apprit à me battre à mains nues et avec des armes blanches également. Je sais voler mais à courte distance pour le moment.

Trop fort ! s'exclama Ron avec enthousiasme.

Harry leur parla alors de ses vacances avec la famille Cullen. Il était heureux de revoir ses amis d'autant plus qu'ils ne le rejetaient pas. Si cela avait été le cas, Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait.

Dis-moi Harry ? fit Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la grande salle, comment as-tu faire pour trouver un calice ?

Eh bien… d'après Edward, je peux à tout moment ressentir sa présence alors une fois que j'aurais croisée mon calice, je saurais que c'est lui, je suppose.

Hum… et si tu ne le rencontre jamais ?

Le monde est vaste, c'est vrai mais si je veux vraiment le trouver je n'aurais qu'à parcourir le monde avec ma super puissance ! plaisanta Harry en poussant les portes.

Il s'arrêta alors net et frissonna.

Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Ron.

Mauvais, c'est mauvais, murmura Harry le regard fixe.

A suivre…

Et oui suspence supence !


End file.
